1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase change memory device which can prevent or reduce misalignment from occurring between components constituting a memory cell, a storage system having the same and a fabricating method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some semiconductor memory devices may be generally classified as a volatile memory that loses stored data when applied power is interrupted and a nonvolatile memory that retains stored data in absence of applied power.
A flash memory having a stacked gate structure is typically used as a nonvolatile memory. Recently, novel nonvolatile memory devices such as phase change memory devices have been proposed instead of flash memory devices.